


Kitten

by 1800CINNPAISEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lime, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CINNPAISEN/pseuds/1800CINNPAISEN
Summary: Kenma, in a desire to try blowing Kuroo, asks Hinata for help.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> \+ proofread and edited by yours truly!

'Kenma, are you alright?'

"Ugh, I knew it, I shouldn't have asked, it's too weird,"

'No! I mean, I do it to Kageyama all the time, I'm just surprised cause it's coming from you,'

"I–, I just f-feel like his u-um," Kenma stutters as he slams his head on the table.

"I feel like his dick is too big for my mouth," he whispers through the phone as Hinata laughs.

'That's perfectly normal to think, but here's what you need to do..'

☆☆☆

"Kitten I'm home!" Kuroo calls out, removing his tie and huffing out from the tension caused by work. He hears fast patters of footsteps as Kozume runs up to him and tackles him.

"K-Kitten, slow down to crawl!" Kuroo laughs as his hands land on Kenma's back. "I missed you," Kenma sighs. This sends Kuroo's heart crazy. "Kitten are you okay? You–"

"Tetsuro I have a request," Kenma suddenly mutters, 'Be blunt with asking for consent since you're kind of a wuss Kenma,'

"What is it kitten? You're being oddly nice today," Kuroo sweats.

"Can I give you a blowjob?" Kenma grips his blazer suit and refuses to face Kuroo.

"T-That seems more o-out of c-character!" Kuroo stammers at the request.

'Now, don't be offended if he gets surprised, it's normal, just bargain with him, but if he really doesn't want, you can't force him,'

"I-I know," Kenma blushes and looks at Kuroo directly in the eyes, "But I really wanted to, because you're the one who's always making me feel good, I wanted to make it up to you," he calmly states, trying not to panic.

Kuroo turns his chin and kisses the blushing mess gently. "Shall we take this to the bedroom then?" he beckons and Kenma nods.

'Don't let Kuroo lead you in anything, there's a possibility he'd end up doing you again,'

Kenma grabs Kuroo's wrist, beating his boyfriend to it, and pulls him gently yet quickly to their room. This honestly surprises Kuroo as he happily obliges.

Kenma lets him stand beside the bed and starts to unbuckle Kuroo's belt, immediately getting on his knees. "K-Kenma I–" he takes a subconscious step back. 

Kenma takes the zipper of Kuroo's trousers between his teeth and slowly zips it down.

'Try doing it. I did it to Kageyama once and you could say the results were good...'

Kenma then places down Kuroo's boxers and pushes him down lightly onto the bed.

Kuroo, stunned at the current situation, could do nothing but comply. "Tetsuro, you're already hard," Kenma blushes and crawls his way up to Kuroo and kisses him. "Well with you doing all this it's hard not to be,"

'Sit on his lap and make out while you, y'know touch him there,'

Kenma gently wraps his hands around Kuroo's dick while he deeply kisses him. Kenma starts sensually unbuttoning Kuroo's dress shirt and leaves the loosened tie.

He feels the grunt against his lip, making it his go signal to start moving his hands.

He grips it enough to make Kuroo groan and move his right hand up, and left hand down, making them meet in between his boyfriend's shaft. 

He occasionally runs his right hand across the tip before proceeding to pump it again.

He does this while his bedhead boyfriend moans and groans against his lip, locking their tongues against each other. Kenma provocatively bites Kuroo's lip. They break away for air but Kenma's hand never stops moving. "K-Kenma, wh-what has gotten int–" Kuroo gets cut off with a slight jolt from his body. "–into y-you," he finishes. Kenma feeling the pre-cum flow from the tip.

"I just feel like it," he nonchalantly responds and gives a peck to Kuroo before getting on his knees. Kuroo lets out a loud gulp as Kenma starts to kiss the tip of his dick.

'Make sure to lick it up first, so that you'd get used to the sensation,'

Kenma slides his tongue under the tip, a spot every man of sensitive to, over his tongue. Kuroo shivers and grips the sheets, making Kenma a bit more confident in his work. 'It's making Kuroo feel good,' he thinks as he kisses from the tip to near his ball sack. And then back up again, before licking the tip.

'Being scared before taking it in is normal I think,'

He continues to kiss and lick all over the shaft as he starts to fondle Kuroo's balls. He tries to relax his body and throat, taking a few seconds before engulfing Kuroo's dick slowly. 

He breathes in carefully, slowly but surely placing his boyfriend's shaft into his mouth. 'Try doing it in a way that feels good too,'

He tries expanding his throat as the tip of Kuroo's dick reaches there, and inches in a bit more. Kuroo grasps the sheets, trying not to slam Kenma's head in further. 

The bedhead man moans as Kenma has finally wrapped the whole thing with his mouth, tearing up a bit. '

It kinda hurts,' he thinks as Shoyo's words ring in his head, 'It'll be a bit uncomfortable at first, but once you've gotten a hang of it, you'd be fine,'

Kenma starts bobbing his head up and down, making Tetsuro tremble and moan. "A-Ah~ f-f-fuck!" he curses loudly as he grips the back of Kenma's head and starts assisting the long-haired boyfriend's head. 

Kenma makes eye contact with Kuroo and his eyes widen at the sight.

'Kuroo is so hot when turned on,'

"Kenma, take it out," Kuroo pats Kenma's forehead lightly but Kenma doesn't listen. He keeps on bobbing his head up and down onto Kuroo's shaft. Kuroo curses before grabbing onto Kenma's head a bit harder.

Kenma suddenly feels Kuroo's member enlarge as he feels warm, sticky liquid reach his throat. Kuroo panics and immediately pulls out of Kenma's mouth. He places a hand under Kenma's chin, "Spit it out!"

But Kenma gulps and wipes his mouth. "Early ejaculation," he comments before lightly flicking his finger on Kuroo's member, "Lame,"


End file.
